STORMY SEDUCTION
by KyssMe007
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON! WARNING THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18... VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!   Kagome and InuYash on the night of a Thunder Storm


DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own the InuYasha story or its characters

_****WARNING** This one shot contains material not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**_

**STORMY SEDUCTION**

Kagome awoke to a small whimper. The dark hut grew bright with a flicker of light followed by the drumming roar of the thunder. Again she heard a slight whisper. She looked to her left where her husband lay next to her.

With the next flash of lightning, she could see that his dog ears were flat against his head. She smiled. He never did like thunder storms, like so many dogs from her time, they always ran and hid during a storm. As the thunder boomed out loud, causing the whole hut to shake. She watched as InuYasha whimpered and rolled onto his side away from her.

Kagome smiled, knowing that he needed something to distract him from the mighty storm that ranged outside of their bamboo door. Slowly as she could, hoping not to wake him, she scooted over until the front of her long white shirt brushed against his smooth skin along his back. Silently she wrapped her right arm over his shoulder to rest on his chest while her moist lips kissed his soft skin where his shoulder met his neck. She heard him murmur in his sleep as she began to caress and suckle. Once she heard his sigh she knew he was awake.

Rising his right arm over her head, InuYasha turned onto his back allowing Kagome to rest on his chest. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Kagome smiled as her fingers drew little circles over his check. "Trying to distract you." She confessed.

InuYasha smirked, that was his Kagome, always trying to help others before herself. She was so tender hearted, so full of life, so loving. He sometimes hard trouble believing that for the past two years she has been his wife. His wife. _His_, and no one else's. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think you might have to try a little bit harder, wench."

Kagome grinned wickedly as her right leg slide over his body as she came to straddle his hips. Her hand ran over his muscular chest as she felt his warm clawed fingers slide up her thighs to squeeze her hips with enough force that is rocked her over his growing erection. Her moan, that cried out as her clit rubbed again him, was a soft sound against the beating sound of the falling rain against the tin roof.

InuYasha raised his hips against her again, savoring the incredible sound she made at the back of her throat. His hands snaked their way up her torso, loving the feel of her milky white skin against his roughened palms. Soon his was cupping her twin orbs, squeezing them, rolling their tightened peaks between his thumb and forefinger. Her head fell backwards with a whimper as she grinded herself against him again, with quick movements He easily tore her shirt into pieces of fabric.

Kagome looked down at her now naked flesh. InuYashas's eyes were fixed on her breast. Watching in fascination as they rose and fell with each breath she took. He loved this man who had now lifted her slightly up so that he could remove his fire rat fur pants. She quickly inhaled as she felt flesh upon flesh at her core.

She moved to embed his long length within herself, but was stopped by his voice. "Not yet. I want to have a little fun first."

His finger walked their way down until it rubbed against her silk folds. Her breathing caught within her throat just as InuYasha sat up and raked his fangs across the sensitive skin of her left breast. He pulled on her sensitive bud with his teeth, flicked it back and forth with his tongue. As his mouth paid homage to her perfect breast his index finger inserted itself within her juicy warmth.

"Ah." Kagome panted as she threw her head back, her fingers entangling themselves in his silvery locks to keep herself from losing the only connection she had to this Earth.

He thrust his finger deeper, as he added a second digit, making her raise off him even more, in a silent command for more. His kissed his way up her chest to the place on her right shoulder where her mating mark rested against her skin. Every time he saw her wearing that mark proudly, made him love her even more. As he kissed that mark he felt it tingle beneath his lips. He smirked as he drew her head down for a long passionate kiss.

Kagome quickly pulled away as his fingers intensified, "InuYasha. I can't wait. I need you now."

He quickly flipped her over smiling all the way. "Not yet."

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha shook his head. Slowly he began kissing his way down her body. Stopping to give an extra attention to her breast, her naval, until finally he came to the junction between her legs. Spreading them wide, he began feasting on her most intimate of places, loving the sounds she made as she bite her lips to keep from shouting out loud.

Her taste was exotic, like the sweetest of honey to the busiest of bees. His tongue moved faster, lapping up at the heavenly juices that were flowing from her, all of it just for him.

"InuYasha please." She begged through clenched teeth.

In one fluid motion InuYasha climb back up her body. His lips captured her own as he allowed her to taste herself. Bending her knees slight he positioned himself at her entrance. His golden eyes gazed into her deep brown ones, loving the lustful look that his mate was sending to him. He remembered the first time they had made love, on the night of their wedding. She spoke to him with such love and devotion that it had taken his breath away.

"Say the words, Kagome." He whispered.

She smiled back at him, knowing full well what he had asked for. Leaning up, she kissed him tenderly. "I'm yours, now and forever, InuYasha." She whispered back.

He came into her slowly wanting to take his time, though his greedy wife wouldn't allow it. Using her heels, she placed them against his flesh and pulled him towards her. Both of them sighed in pure bliss.

As InuYasha started moving, Kagome lifted herself to meet his every thrust. Her hands running wild over his heated skin. Her short nails raking over his shoulder blades, his thighs, and even his butt. She knew the slight stinging heightened his pleasure as he moaned and started pumping faster.

Kagome couldn't help the moans that poured from her mouth. Both of her hands found the wooden wall above her laying head and pushed up against it, trying to keep her head from banging against it from InuYashas' forceful pounding.

"Please. Oh, please." She panted between moans.

InuYasha smirked, how did he get so lucky as to love a mate who begged for it 'doggy style'. Pulling out, she quickly turned her so that she rested on her hands and knees. He ran his hands down her sides, to her hips, before giving her perfect bottom a sound slap that had her whimpering. Grabbing her hips he dung his claws into her as he jerked her backwards onto him. The rough act causing Kagome a quick intake of breath between her perfectly white teeth. He began moving, pulling and pushing her hips to match his thrusts. He could see Kagome gripping the blankets tightly in her hand as she tried to hold off her orgasm for as long as possible.

'_I don't think so_.' InuYasha thought as he felt his own climax fast approaching.

Freeing one hand from her hip he leaned forward to find her hidden pearl between her legs. He smirked as Kagome cried out when his finger touched the arousal bud of her clit. He started him middle finger in small, soft circles that grew until they were wider, faster, with added pressure.

He could feel her body tightening around her as her climax over took her body. He allowed his own release when he heard her scream his name, as he, in returned, yelled hers. He barely managed to fall to the slide so that he wouldn't crush her unconscious body.

He gazed at her panting, the night air cooling his wet skin. He smiled as he saw that she had fallen asleep with a smile. He waited, watching her, until she finally awoken.

Kagome smiled at the man lying besides her. "Keep that up and we will be expecting pups within the next year." She said kissing him.

InuYasha smiled, '_Oh, my love_.' He thought. '_We already are_.'

_A/N:_

_I know this is short but we had a thunder storm last night, and after running outside 3 a.m. to close my car doors, this one shot popped into my head. I'm not sure if I'm any good at "LEMONS" though... Thank you for reading, and __**PLEASE REVIEW**__!_


End file.
